


Both

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: contrelamontre, Drabble Sequence, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Snape Lives, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't settle for one, because it would be settling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karelian/gifts).



> Three linked drabbles for the Contrelamontre three-senses challenge, show-love-without-saying-it challenge, and no-schmoop challenge. I believe I failed somewhat on the show-don't-tell and completely on the no-schmoop. Originally written in a different fandom, with different characters, under a different name.

Both, he had thought, would be asking for trouble.

It felt greedy enough to want the one-time enemy whom he'd assumed to be unreachable until victory and alcohol shifted the boundaries. The other was young, in need of a father figure, unintimidated by his deepest secret which was far more arousing than it should have been.

They enjoyed each other, too, respecting one another's skills, knowing they could work together when it mattered. Past resentments had grown into a kind of understanding. There was hope.

Both _would_ be asking for trouble...but how on earth could he choose between them?

~*~

Both, he had thought, would be beyond his wildest dreams.

It wasn't only that looking at either of them could make him instantly hard. It was their age and experience and their dangerous hidden passions.

It was how urgently they wanted him. It was the two of them together, the blazing heat between them; and the fact that they included him, if not quite as a colleague, then at least as someone worthy of equal attention.

It wasn't anything he dared to hope would last. But for as long as he found himself welcome, he planned to enjoy them both.

~*~

Both, he had thought, would make it meaningless.

Both signified that it was only for pleasure, selfishly using one another.

When he found that he did not want to go home alone, he believed it to be his own weakness, not something the others might share.

How could he have expected the rest? He'd had no idea the boy would beg for his presence, nor that a man he'd known since childhood would get attached. Daft, really, both of them -- showed him everything he'd been missing, everything he'd been afraid to want.

In the end, he had to have both.


End file.
